Cantina
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Humphrey, Garth and Aaron finish their battle in space. But there is someone from Humphrey's past here to see him. Who is it?
1. Vacations on Hoth

**A/N:** Hi! AWN here… that's short for 'A Wolf's Nightmare'. I'm glad everyone had a great new year and was can finally start 2013. But I must admit… I do miss 2012. It had some great potential and sass. But, the show must go on! And I'm glad that many people are reading my stories. It's really amazing that you and I made it a whole year with these stories. So, without further ado, here's new story, continuing an old one, for the New Year!

Humphrey woke up with a yawn in his den. He looked around and saw Kate next to him in a party hat. Humphrey got up and licked his muzzle. He tasted cake and other sweets.

"Oh, right. The party. Santa has great parties." He got up and walked out the den. It was a beautiful day. Birds were singing and the snow was fluttering onto the ground making a thick pile on the floor. Humphrey shivered.

"Man, its cold." He then proceeded to walk over to Aaron's. He probably had a great time! He went over to Eve's old den.

"Great place." He said as he saw Aaron and Hutch's still packed boxes in the den with some items of course out of the box. He then saw Aaron and Hutch sleeping. They did look cute together.

"I see he had a time of his immortal life." He saw that Aaron had candy stuck to his fur and Hutch was wearing a party hat. Aaron then woke up with a yawn.

"Humphrey?" He asked as he squinted.

"Hi!" Humphrey said cheerfully. Aaron then got up and started to walk over to Humphrey tip-toe. He didn't want to wake up Hutch.

"So, great party, huh?" Aaron asked.

"It sure was. Um, you got candy in your fur." Aaron saw it and took it off. What were on him were a lollipop, a jolly rancher, and a junior mint.

"I don't know how it got this, but dibs." He then ate the jolly rancher and junior mint and started to suck on the lollipop.

"That's disgusting."

"I don't care." Aaron told him bluntly. "Come on, let's bother Garth."

"I'm glad you said that."

The two then walked out of the den and to Aaron's next door neighbor, Garth.

"Man, it feels like Hoth out here." Aaron said as he shivered.

"Yeah, we have to take a vacation. Possibly a cruise." Humphrey said. The two then made it to Garth's where they saw him awake and laying next to Lilly without a care in the world.

"Garth." Humphrey said. He turned his attention to Humphrey and sighed. So much for a peaceful moment.

"What is it?" He asked rudely.

"No need to be nasty. We came to see how you were doing." Humphrey playfully said.

"Yeah, and maybe mock you." Aaron said. Humphrey elbowed him in the rib. "Ow!"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm fine with Lilly." The trio then heard a small pup's voice coming from the den. They saw Saul waddling in the den with a party hat on and singing.

"My woman lies over the ocean! My woman lies over the sea! My woman lies over the ocean! So bring back my woman to…"

"Saul, stop." Aaron said. Saul gave him the puppy dog look.

"Fine. Go."

"…to me." He hiccupped.

"Sweet kid." Garth said smirking.

"Shut up! He just had a great time. Right, Saul?" Aaron asked him.

"I think I... might have… soiled myself at the party…"

"Oh, Saul." Aaron said sympathetically.

"Time for bed mister!" Humphrey said. Saul moaned.

"I don't wanna!" He whined.

As the trio took his paw and made their way through the snow, an array of lights stopped in front of them.

"The lights!" Garth shouted. The suddenly, the trio vanished and Saul stood there in his sleepy state.

"No bed time for me." He then took one step and fell asleep in the snow.


	2. Spelling out trouble

Kate risen from her slumber and felt a cold chill next to her.

"Man its cold here." She muttered. She opened her eyes and saw that Humphrey wasn't next to her. "Strange, but its Humphrey so less strange."

She walked out of the den and saw the snow covering the whole field of Jasper. It was beautiful. She then proceeded to walk to Lilly's den in search for Humphrey. She might a thing or two. Kate then felt the top of her head.

"What the…" She then remembered about the party she went to. She remembered that she still wore a party hat. She threw it aside and continued to walk.

"Crazy party. Can't believe Aaron ate all of that dip." She then stopped and looked around in confusion.

"Wait, isn't Aaron supposed to be around here at this time or something?" She then shrugged and walked to Lilly's. When she got there, Lilly was already up and she looked worried.

"Hi, sis. What's wrong?" She asked.

"I can't find Garth." She replied. Kate's eyes widened.

"That's weird. I can't find Humphrey."

"Do you think they're doing something that could put them in danger?"

"No! Of course not. The only that could happen is if Aaron was gone."

Hutch then came in to the den with the look of panic. "I can't find Aaron." Kate sighed in frustration.

"There goes that." She muttered. "Okay, we can't find Humphrey, Garth, or Aaron. That spells trouble for them and/or us."

"We need someone who last seen them." Lilly suggested. Hutch then raised his paw.

"How about Saul?" He asked.

"That's great! Where is he?"

"He should be in my den." Hutch replied. They then ran off in search for Saul. As they ran Lilly tripped and fell over something that was covered in snow.

She fell down in pain as Kate and Hutch stopped to tend for her.

"Are you okay?" Hutch asked.

"I'm fine." She said getting up slowly. Kate then noticed something in the snow. She narrowed her eyes.

"Is that Saul?" She asked. Hutch looked at it and screamed. He ran towards the pile and uncovered Saul who was shivering and sneezing.

"Oh my God! Saul! We'll take you to the den and help you." Hutch ran to the den with Saul on his back. Kate and Lilly followed. As Hutch ran he promised to Saul that he would be alright. As they got to his den, Hutch took a blanket from the bed Aaron and he slept and wrapped Saul in it.

"It's okay. You're fine." Hutch reassured him. Saul shivered, sneezed, and wept a little until he had enough strength to talk.

"H-H-Humphrey, G-G-Garth, A-A-Aaron are g-g-g-g-"

"They're gone?" Kate asked. Saul shook his head.

"Where are they?" Lilly asked.

"L-l-l-lights….c-c-came…"

"Lights, what lights?" Kate asked. Hutch shushed her.

"Can't you see he's freezing?" Hutch curled up with Saul to make him warmer. "Come back when he is better."

Kate and Lilly left then den.

"I hope where ever they are it is safe."

"This isn't safe." Humphrey said as he, along with Garth and Aaron woke up in an arena filled with cheering aliens.

"Oh, no it isn't." Aaron replied.


	3. BiTrektiual

"Oh God, we're back in space." Garth said as he rubbed his temple. He then looked at Humphrey and Aaron. "You guys have to fight the beast while I watch. I can't deal with this now."

"But Garth…" Aaron started to plea. Garth interrupted him.

"Nope. You and Humphrey have to deal with this. I'm not going to risk my life. Besides, you two are immortal."

Humphrey sighed. He sometimes wondered about Garth.

"Challengers!" The trio heard an alien from the entrance. It was the king that they saw before. "Since you defeated our competitor, we have one more challenge for you to test if you are worthy enough."

"Wait, I remember you said something about blowing up a planet?" Aaron asked.

"You heard correct. We blew up the other team's planet. But the stakes are higher now."

"How high?" Humphrey asked. The king gave a smirk.

"The person who loses dies." The trio gave out a gasp of horror while the crowd cheered.

What was wrong with these people? Why was this so fun?

"Follow me and I'll show you the craft you'll be using." The king walked away with the trio walking with him.

The wolves and king walked towards a door that slid open as they walked near it. Beyond that was a huge room with a view of space. They saw the stars along with a view of Earth. It was beautiful.

There were two crafts facing the view. One was yellow and another red. The king gave Humphrey yellow keys.

"This will be your craft. Your opponent will be here shortly. You shall enter the craft and try to shoot the other opponent out. Whoever is last, wins. Good luck and watch the countdown clock." The king pointed to a clock on a wall that said 30 minutes.

As he left, Garth went over a seating bench and sat down. Aaron went of to the ship while Humphrey went to Garth.

"Garth, what are you doing?" Humphrey asked as if he didn't know the answer.

"What do you think?" He asked, folding his arms.

"I wish you would be more helpful."

"I am helpful! Just not with space stuff." Humphrey sighed. There was no use with him.

"Hey guys! This ship has a coffee machine in it!" Aaron yelled as he was walking towards them.

"I don't know how we are breathing?" Garth asked. "We should be dead."

"I guess the aliens here have oxygen."

"What about that space thing in front of those crafts?" Garth asked another question.

"It's a shield. It's meant to keep air in. Do you know anything about space? I bet you don't know what a R'uusati is?"

"Don't go all nerd on me, Aaron. I'm not in the mood."

The doors the trio came in opened and out came a man with a spacesuit and a wolf with a mask. The gang couldn't figure of who the wolf was but they knew it grey, had green eyes, and was a female.

"Is that Ricardo?" Humphrey asked.

"Hey guys!" Ricardo exclaimed. "How's my space travelers?"

"We're great, but stuck here."

"Who that lady with you?" Aaron asked.

"Your competitor, Abigail." Ricardo introduced. Abigail waved at them.

"Hi, I'm Aaron and that piece of shit is Garth…"

"Hey!" Garth yelled.

"Oh calm down. And this here is my great friend…"

"Humphrey?" The woman spoke. The trio looked at her in confusion.

"Yes, how do you know my name?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh, I know everything about you, sweet pea." She said in a sweet voice. Now, Humphrey was scared.

"Sweet pea?" Garth asked smirking.

"Whoa! I haven't been called that since I was a pup. The only person who called me that was…" Humphrey eyes widened.

"Who called you that?" Aaron asked. The woman then took off her mask. Humphrey gasped. Her green eyes meet his blue ones.

"Mom?" Humphrey whispered.

"That's right, sweet pea." She said with a smile.


	4. A Wolf's Honor

"Mom?!" Garth exclaimed. He started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Shut up!" Humphrey yelled as he blushed a little. "What if your mother was here?!"

"That would be great because she's dead, but yours isn't!" He then laughed again. Abigail then walked up to Garth.

"Oh, I remember you Garth. You used to wet yourself every time your father Tony left to hunt." Humphrey and Aaron then started to laugh uncontrollably. Garth hid his tail between his legs.

"It was a medical thing!" Gath yelled.

"Sure it was!" Aaron laughed.

"Okay, okay! We have to get serious here." Humphrey informed them as he cleared his throat. "So, why are you my opponent?"

"Oh, it's a long story. I also was kidnapped by these aliens when you were a pup and for a strange reason, I became very good at this craft flying. I couldn't leave because they would kill me if I did. I'm sorry for leaving you."

"Don't worry. It wasn't your fault. I mean since dad left and you taking care of me, it became an honor to be with you for a while."

"Thanks for understanding." She licked his muzzle.

"Wait, you have to compete him and none you two want to die." Aaron informed them.

"Oh, your right. What are we going to do?" Humphrey asked. Then a voice came up behind them.

"You know I'm still here?" They turned and saw Ricardo standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Garth asked.

"I came to fix the craft, but since you guys have this problem, maybe I can help. Humphrey, come."

He started to walk towards the door with Humphrey following. Abigail, Garth, and Aaron stood there with confused looks.

"What are they going to do in there?" Garth asked.

"Probably use the restroom like a normal person." Aaron started to laugh again with Abigail laughing too. Garth had an annoyed look on his face.

"You know Aaron, you haven't changed a bit." Abigail said.

"Thank you." The door then opened and Humphrey came out. He walked over to the craft and started to turn it on. Abigail walked towards him with concern.

"What happened, Humphrey? You don't have to go through this."

"Don't worry. He's not." Humphrey winked. Abigail had a confused look on her face when she looked towards the door he came out of and looked back at Humphrey. She then realized.

"It's been an honor to be with you these years." Abigail said with a smile.

"You too." Humphrey smiled. The clock beeped and Abigail went into her craft. The two then zoomed off into space. A dome covered the aliens that they saw earlier and they seemed to be cheering.

"I can't believe they went through with this." Aaron said with a frown.

"Don't get jittery Aaron. Humphrey has a plan for everything."

In the sky, the crafts flew around blasting each other. The aliens continued to cheer.

But what they didn't know was that a certain wolf was walking through the engineering room with Abigail's mask. The wolf then came across two guards that stood in front of a room called "Special Weapons'.

"Hold it! Who goes there?" One of them asked.

"Save your breath. I need to go in." The wolf replied.

"You got the password?" The second one asked.

"Walt sent me." The two guards looked at the wolf menacingly. "Wrong password!" The wolf took a gulp and spoke.

"Alright, you're not going for it. You're not going for it! Take out your gun, you shoot me, I shoot you." The guards did then take out their guns, but the wolf then opened the door, went in, and closed it.

Meanwhile, Garth and Aaron watched as Humphrey and Abigail battled.

The king watched with anticipation when one of his guards came up to him.

"Sir, do you know any other wolves besides these?"

"No, why? Is there another one here?"

"He went into the 'Special Weapons' room."

"Did he get the password right?"

"Well, it's an older code sir." The king then rose up and left to the room.

Garth and Aaron watched the battle intensely and just then, the wolf with the mask came through the door.

"Garth, Aaron!" The two turned around.

"Who are you?" The wolf took of his mask to show that he was Humphrey.


	5. Cantina

"Humphrey!?" Garth and Aaron said in unison.

"Yeah, that's me." Humphrey said with a smirk.

"We thought you were…"

"In the craft?" Humphrey finished him. Aaron and Garth nodded.

"Oh, if you were there." Humphrey chuckled. "Ricardo was able to change into an exact replica of me."

"How?" Garth asked.

"He lives here, you idiot! He is an alien!"

"He looks like a human." Garth said as Humphrey sighed.

"Aliens can look like humans! Watch Star Trek!" Humphrey yelled. Garth huffed.

"Does your mom know?" Aaron asked.

"Yep. Ricardo would die in the hands of her then be on this planet. He says he doesn't like it here."

"Who does?" Aaron chuckled.

"I do!" A voice popped up. They turned around to see the king with two guards standing at the only entrance they could escape.

"You have broken the rules, now you must die!" The guards then took out guns and pointed them towards the group they jumped back in fear.

"Oh, please king! Don't kill us!" Aaron pleaded.

"Too late!" He bellowed. Suddenly, a craft was heard being exploded. They turned to see the craft of the yellow going into the room and landing.

Abigail came out and walked over to the group.

"Humphrey? What are you still doing here?" She asked.

"He broke the law. He was supposed to fight you. Guards!" The guards started to shoot, but missed.

Just then, an item from the red craft came through the shield and landed on the floor next to them. The king went over to see it was a head of a wolf. It looked like Humphrey's decapitated, bloody head.

The king gasped. "This is your head?! How is that possible?" He asked them. Humphrey thought for a second and spoke.

"Well, that's my head and I'm a… ghost."

"Ghost?!" The king exclaimed.

"Do you believe that?" Humphrey asked nervously. The king went up to him with a serious face.

"Ghosts are sacred in this planet." The king bowed in front of him. "Anything you need, I shall give you."

Now this was creepy. But, it was fine by Humphrey as he asked for his wish.

"I want to go back to go back to Earth with Garth, Aaron, myself, and Abigail."

"I'm not going." Abigail said. Humphrey jerked his head and looked dead at her.

"What?! Mom!"

"Don't you 'Mom' me!" She raised her voice. "I am comfortable here on this planet and I am treated like a noble for my craft battles."

"I don't understand…" He was confused on why she wanted to stay here.

"It's okay. I'll visit you when I get the chance. But you should go back and don't worry about me." Abigail smiled which made Humphrey smile.

"Alright, if you really want to stay here, stay here." Humphrey licked her muzzled and stood next to Aaron and Garth.

"Are you ready?" The king asked. The trio nodded. The king made a puff of smoke appear and the trio were sucked into space then landed in Jasper with a grunt.

"We're home? We're home!" Aaron exclaimed. Then shivered. "And cold! We need to hit a cantina soon."

"Damn winter." Garth said. "Come on Humphrey. We have to go."

"Alright." He said.

As he started to walk, he looked up into the sky and mouthed the words 'I love you'.


End file.
